True Identity
by black cloud framing a red moon
Summary: They thought wrong about the school geek. Sasuke x Sakura
1. You're so wrong!

**True Identity**

**Summary: **They thought wrong about the school geek. Sasuke x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nor claiming it as mine or stealing it.

* * *

Sasuke rose from his bed, he turned on the radio for some new music and to wake him up. A new song started to play; it was so melodious and heart-warming. The artist, entitled Sakura, is very talented.

Sasuke would **love **to listen for her songs, but he would be late if he does that. So he turned off the radio and headed for school.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Success! Your new song is extravagant! Surely you'll be popular! When will you show up on stage?" Ino exclaimed gleefully.

"Never." A girl answered.

Ino widened her eyes, her jaw dropped, her face drooped. "What?"

"I'll be glad to be popular, yet unseen. I'll sing… but I refuse to be shown in public." The girl replied. Ino scowled at her friend's demeanor. "You're being nonsense, you know that?"

The girl laughed, "sure. Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his chair with a bored expression. "Hey, teme!" Naruto greeted. Sasuke glared at him, "dobe." He muttered.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal the… school geek.

Students started to throw paper balls at her, but she doesn't seem to care. Her kinda weird pink hair tied on two big pigtails. She's wearing a rather large pair of reading glasses. Her sweatshirt is rather big, which makes her look bulky. Her baggy jogging pants don't help at all! Her pair of tracking shoes is a big no-no!

"There's the school geek," Neji smirked as he stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, "she's a weirdo."

Naruto frowned. "I disagree with that!" He answered. Sasuke raised a brow, "jeez. Why? She's ugly and such a loser." He rolled his eyes in addition for his disgust. "If only you knew." Naruto muttered, but nobody seemed to hear him.

Abruptly,Kurenai, the teacher, entered the room and all stood silent. "Good morning class! Let's start our lesson."

* * *

"Damn! Kurenai's class was BORING!" Ino exclaimed. "Oh yeah, Sakura, when will you stop pretending?" Ino raised her brows. Sakura laughed, "never."

"You gotta change your attitude." Ino sweat dropped. Sakura, on the other hand, shook her head. "If I showed my true identity, what do you think will happen?"

"Guys will drool over you." Ino answered.

"Bingo. I hate to admit but those guys are gonna give a hell lot of struggle to got out with me." Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Wait! Don't you want _that _to happen? Jeez, what kind of girl are you!"

Sakura ignored Ino's statement and head for the library to "study."

* * *

Sasuke saw a big pile of books on tope of a table. "Ah, the school geek obviously." He smirked. He walked towards her to tease her again. But what surprised him is… The school geek isn't studying at all! She's…

_Sleeping? _He thought with wide eyes. Her glasses were put aside, and her hair's almost undone. He stared at her, '_she… doesn't look so bad.' _He thought. But staring at her wasn't good! Soon enough, she began to wake up. She yawned and stretched, not knowing that somebody's staring at her, grogginess I suppose.

"Damn, I slept again! What the hell is the time now?" She asked to nobody really, in an un-geeky tone. Sasuke widened his eyes. Seeing Sakura without glasses, and her hair almost undone. Oh no! Sasuke's falling for the nerd!

Sakura rubbed her eyes in a cute way, but at the sight of Sasuke she woke up in a jolt. "Ah! Sasuke!" She shrieked and quickly put on her glasses.

Sasuke rose a brow. "What's with you?"

"You-… How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Damn you look cute!" Sasuke exclaimed. Good thing that nobody's there, or else Sasuke would be forced to lie.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Unfortunately for Sasuke, her lips formed a smirk. "Ah, so the 'cool' jock called the 'geek' cute! How peculiar."

Sasuke cursed inwardly. How'd he let this slip!

Sakura laughed, she took off her glasses, as well as her hair ties. Oh dear Lord! Sasuke saw a goddess!

"Look here, I'm not really a 'geek' as everyone says. I don't really like studying much, and seriously! I hate how I dress up right now. But I've got to use this disguise just so people wouldn't recognize me! But seeing that you got me busted, I think I shall show my real self!" Sakura explained. "Ever heard of the singer Sakura?"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "**No**!"

"Oh yes." Sakura grinned. "I'm the singer Sakura… Got it memorized?"

Sasuke cupped his forehead on his hand. "It can't be!"

Sakura put on her glassed and started to tie her hair again, "and jeez! To think you're _cool_."

"Why don't you just show your true identity!" Sasuke pronounced.

Sakura laughed, "no way! Besides, thinking about it now, I think I'll blackmail you."

Sasuke tilted his head.

Sakura rubbed her chin playfully. "Obviously you like every girl to like you, so I might as well do this. This might go in the newspapers, 'School geek adored by Uchiha Sasuke!' Interesting." She grinned.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

Sakura clapped her hands, "yay! I can finally do something fun! Being a _geek _is boring, you know?

Sakura left the room.

Sasuke shook his head. "And to think I said that she's ugly. Man! I'm so wrong!"

* * *

WARNING: Wrote in ten minutes, God Damn it! 


	2. Baseball made him do it

**True Identity**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own. You no sue!

**A/n: **Wow! I got reviews! YAY! Many thanks! Many thanks!

Sakura rose from her bed. She yawned, but afterwards smirked. "I don't like that smug of yours…" She turned to see Ino with an arched brow. "What are you smirking at early in the morning?"

Sakura laughed maniacally, "nothing… I just remembered a memory from yesterday!" She stood up and went inside the bathroom. "Oh?" Ino replied and plopped on Sakura's bed. "What memory?"

Ino could hear the water falling against the floor of the lavatory.

"Oh it's a secret," Sakura responded and again giggled evilly. Ino shrugged, and afterwards turned on the radio. Just to hear her friend's voice.

"Hey Sakura, they're playing your song again!"

Sakura didn't reply, but instead continued on with her business. "Who cares…" She mumbled.

The song was good; she has to admit. And she made a good projection, too. This made her think of it… it would be very hard to hide her identity once she was rather… very popular.

-

Meanwhile… with the _genius_.

"I blew it! I completely blew it!" Sasuke cursed himself as he shook his head. Anyway, he fixed himself for school; he will just have to act as if nothing happened yesterday.

But that would be very hard, would it, Sasuke?

He groaned and swung his backpack on his shoulder, subsequently he left his incredibly acrimonious apartment.

-

"Well, Sakura-chan! I'll have to say you made a pretty awesome job with your new song! It was so remarkable!" Naruto exclaimed while he jumped simultaneously. Sakura laughed, "yeah… I guess so."

Sakura tied her hair in four pigtails! She wore a bigger tracksuit this time, and her glasses are larger.

"What's with the look?" Naruto asked with two raised brows. "It's too early for Halloween, you know."

"Actually… I'm doing this so I really won't be mistaken as Sakura."

Naruto waved his hands, "but you **are **Sakura! The greatest singer!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not. Not in this school at least."

"You're making no sense at all."

Ino nodded, showing a sign of agreement. "That's what I told her, Naruto! But you see, Sakura here won't believe me!"

"Whatever, I'm going to the library." Sakura raised her hand as she bid them goodbye.

"To study?"

"Hell no! Do you think I'm really gonna do _that_?" Sakura rolled her eyes and left the room. "I'm telling you, she's whacko!" Naruto screamed to Ino.

"Hmm… She's awfully weird to not want to be loved by all."

-

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when she heard the school bell ring. She almost jumped; she cursed the school bell for being noisy AND for disturbing her exalted sleep.

"Stupid ding-a-ling!" She picked up two of the books from her pile and carried it over to her room. Once she entered, she felt the familiar feeling of disgusted looks sticking against her. Her classmates called her ugly and geeky was very painful, but she managed to bear it inside her. She walked naturally, but inside she really wanted to just kick those butts who bug her.

However, something terrible started to emerge! A baseball hit her head painfully and hardly that her forehead started to bleed! She shut her eyes tight and she stopped from walking. Naruto's and Ino's eyes went big! Nevertheless, what surprised others was Sasuke's actually glaring with his fists tightly clutched.

Sakura heaved a sigh and continued to walk, but soon, many students threw her more things that hurt! No more paper balls, but instead something hard. Some threw pencil cases, notebooks, dictionaries, and even chalk erasers!

Abruptly she stopped, already breathing heavily and speedily and then…

BOINK!

Another hit.

A baseball.

And this time, it knocked her glasses away from her eyes. The baseball hit just the end of her eyebrow… She was bleeding badly now. She bit her bottom lip, picked up her glasses and put them on again. She was relieved to realize that they haven't seen her face because of the blood gushing through her face.

All of a sudden, she heard…

SMACK!

"Ugh!"

She widened her eyes, it really surprised her but… Sasuke punched the lights out of the guy who threw two baseballs on her!

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Ino covered her mouth with a hand.

Neji held his head to keep it from aching.

Tenten smirked.

Hinata fainted.

Others gasped.

Sasuke stared at his fist.

And Kakashi, the teacher, giggled as he saw the scene before him.

-

**A/n: **Sorry if it's too short. I'm too busy with school work, that I hardly have time for myself! But... at least I updated. Sorry if you didn't like it.


End file.
